Outdoor sports such as golf are, of course, quite popular and are increasing in popularity. Many of these sports require the use of heavy or bulky equipment. In the case of golf, the player must use clubs, bag, balls, tees, shoes, apparel and other accessories. For other sports, such as skiing, snowboarding, scuba diving, surfing, skating and boating, different bulky equipment is required. This equipment usually must be customized in some way to each individual player, such as the player's height, weight, playing ability, shoe size and preferred brand of equipment. As used herein, the term “equipment” includes clothing and other wearable items.
Because of the size and weight of much outdoor sports equipment, the consumer is faced with the problem of how to rent, locate, assemble, protect, transport, clean and otherwise manage the equipment while still enjoying the sport. In many ways, this problem is getting worse, because although technology continues to improve upon the performance, safety and appearance of the equipment, many of these advances ironically make the equipment even heavier and bulkier. For example, the currently popular “oversize” golf “woods” (such as the “Big Bertha® and HawkEye® brands manufactured by Callaway, Inc.) are much larger and heavier than traditional woods. The newer equipment is also usually much more expensive than the older equipment, which adds an additional problem of how to better and more securely protect (such as with stronger bags) the valuable equipment during storage, transport and use.
This “equipment problem” becomes even more of a burden when the consumer wishes to travel to a remote location, such as a warm-weather resort, to play golf or otherwise participate in a sport. If the consumer does not play frequently, then clubs, skis, etc. may need to be searched for in a dusty garage or basement full of miscellaneous items. Even for a professional or frequent player, merely gathering golf equipment, for example, for a local round of golf is troublesome.
Use of the equipment-need not, of course, be “outdoors.” Some indoor or covered facilities are available for use or practice, such as driving ranges or simulated courses.
When the travel destination requires air travel, then the problems multiply further. Although some players prefer to carry his or her own sports equipment, many do not because of the difficulties. Not only must the equipment be fitted with a strong carrying case to withstand the rigors of baggage handling, but the player must carry and watch an additional item of luggage that may be a target of theft; manage other travel plans such as car rentals at the destination; and perhaps even pay an additional baggage or handling fee to the airline.
Thus, a real long-felt need exists for a system and method for conveniently managing and arranging for the rental of sports equipment on a scalable, high-volume basis, particularly at remote locations. Ideally, the consumer should be able to easily reserve high-quality rental equipment in advance, preferably together with other travel arrangements, but at least prior to departure. Of course, many requests to rent equipment will be ad-hoc.
Thus, a central coordination facility is needed for worldwide service so that golf clubs or other equipment is available to the consumer upon his or her arrival at the destination, or at least can be made available quickly upon location. The Internet makes such coordination possible.
The above-mentioned need has not been filled. Local sports equipment rental shops near resort or vacation destinations have attempted to overcome some of the above-mentioned problems, but this usually is not a satisfactory solution. In some cases, it is no solution at all. For example, unlike ski rental shops, there are virtually no independent golf rental shops. Some local golf pro shops will rent clubs, but it is usually only an “afterthought” or a low-priority part of the business. Even when rental shops exist, the player-traveler must locate a suitable shop; make a separate trip; wait in line; try out the equipment; and pay high prices. Desired brands of equipment may not be available (if there is any choice at all), and even if equipment is finally obtained, it is usually of poor quality.
Some national car rental companies will rent a standardized cellular or car phone to a traveler as an additional service. See, for example, Kanoh et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,641 and Amadon et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,306. But such services are not suitable for use in renting sports equipment, where the equipment is orders of magnitude larger and bulkier than cell phones; where the consumer usually prefers a particular brand; and where the rental sports items must be customized in some way to the renter, such as the renter's height, weight, playing ability, shoe size or preferred brand.